Kuroko no Nightmare (eng ver)
by Tsuki Aizawa
Summary: Tetsuya and Seijuurou are twins brother that come from a rich family, Akashi/ for Seijuurou and Tetsuya, their happiness is having each other/ But, what if their happiness was taken away? Basically, happiness never lasts long, isn't it?/"If I know that heartbreak feels like this hurt, then I'd never fall in love"


Summary : Tetsuya and Seijuurou are twins brother that come from a rich family, Akashi/ for Seijuurou and Tetsuya, their happiness is having each other/ But, what if their happiness was taken away? Basically, happiness never lasts long, isn't it?/"If I know that heartbreak feels like this hurt, then I'd never fall in love"

**AN: Please ignore or forgive me for any mistake that you found in this story. English is not my mother language or my strong point.**

**If the grammar mistake disturb or annoy you so much than maybe you can try to fix it better than me, to put it simply..be my XD Basically, this story is unbeta-ed, you, know.**

**Soo..**

Let's begin and enjoy it..

Tetsuya and Seijuurou are twins brother that come from a rich family, Akashi. They were born and grew up together in luxurious surroundings, but still full with love.

Many people did not believe that Seijuurou and Tetsuya are twins. People said that they were different, like fire and water.

Seijuurou was ambitious and Tetsuya was quiet. Seijuurou was the strong one and Tetsuya was the weak one. Seijuurou was bossy and Tetsuya was submissive. Seijuurou has a stronger existence that no one can avoid while Tetsuya has weak existence that sometimes ignored by people.

…and there's still more of their difference.

However, it was never considered by the two successors of Akashi family because for them it was precisely that difference is what makes them feel completed, become one.

Because, realize it or not, Seijuurou is not Seijuurou without Tetsuya, and _vise-versa_.

Despite losing their father when they were barely 5 years old. Although they were threatened with kidnapping. Despite their beloved mother could not have time any longer to talk with them because she have to take care of the company, but they still strong because one again..they still have each other.

For Seijuurou and Tetsuya it was their source of happiness.

.

.

.

But, what if their happiness also taken away...?  
Basically, happiness never lasts long, isn't it?

**xXx**

**Kuroko no Nightmare**

**Case #1 : Become One**

**Presented By**

**Tsuki Aizawa**

**xXx**

**Pairing : AkaKuro**

**Warnings : YAOI, One-shoots, failed tragedy, typo**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kuroko no Basuke, only the plot. It's Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei's masterpiece (for me)**

**Please enjoy it!**

—AkaKuro—

Today is a sunny day. But, as usual, the atmosphere in Mansion Akashi was always quiet, particularly at the dining room. Only the voice of the fork and spoon were filling the big room.

On one side there a blue haired guy eating his breakfast with poker face and right in front of him there' s another guy that look alike but had different hair and eyes color.

"Tetsuya"

With a firm and deep voice the older brother that born only eight minutes difference, successfully made the daydreaming blue haired brother or who he called Tetsuya look at his lovely brother.

Yes..you did not misread. Tetsuya's loves his brother more than anything in this world. He also aware that his love feeling is not brotherly love but its love that can be happened only by a man and a woman

_Disgusting?_

It's love. If some said that love is blind and does not look at age. Then, why is it status and gender became the problem?

Moreover, Tetsuya know his limitations. He would not tell Seijuurou or followed his feeling because it's enough for him to be with his older brother and admired him quietly.

"Yes, _Nii-sama_?" replied Tetsuya still with his poker face.

"How is your condition today? Do you feel okay?"

"Yes. A week at home has been very **sufficient** to made my condition **better**, _Nii__-sama_ "he replied again emphatically

"…"

"So ... I can go to school tomorrow, right?" Tetsuya asked doubtfully. His weak body make him easily to get sick and had to leave the school. Just last week, he fainted in front of his basketball friend and make him to take a rest for the whole week, but today he feel that he was fine and he hoped that his older brother will permitted him to go back to the school tomorrow.

"If your fever is really gone by tomorrow morning, I won't prevent you to go to the school" Said Seijuurou with tender voice to his twin brother.

"Thank you, _nii-sama_. Eeto, and what did happen on the school when I'm not around?"

"hmm.. Nothing important. But,,, there's something interesting happened" Seijuurou said with his proud full grin.

"What was happened?" Tetsuya asked impatiently. He try to get back his composure as he drink the water from the glass in front of him and—

"Mayuzumi Chihihiro from 2-B class declared that he love me yesterday"

Byuuuurrr….

—spill it out.

"Tetsuya!" The hard and firm voice of Seijuurou made Tetsuya tense and scared. He immediately said "sorry" and told Seijuurou that he was surprised. When he regained his composure, he again asked about what the answer that given in Mayuuzumi-kun.

"I accepted him because I think he's interesting"

The very unexpected answer that come out from his older brother mouth startled Tetsuya and made his mind blank for a moment. His beloved older brotherr, Seijuurou, that never want to be in relationship or closed with other people accept somebody to become his lover. That was never crossed Tetsuya's naïve mind.

Tetsuya feel regret asked that stuff. He really want to scream, angry, and cry at his brother,

But…

.

.

.

…he can't. Even for shed a tears, it felt so painful.

XxX

After finishing breakfast, Tetsuya immediately return to his room and locked the door. Cast down his body in his queen size bed and then he cry.

Sobbing very quietly, Tetsuya was tried his hardest to keep his scream. The tears that were flowing couldn't put his pain away. Because no matter how hard or loud he crying, he knew that nothing can be change.

A large hole that had been filled by his brother now is wide open, empty, and fragile; leaving only the feeling of tightness in the chest of the Phantom of _Teiko_.

Seijuurou Akashi, the brother who he loves all this time, his idol who he always admired, now already belong to another person.

"If I know that heartbreak feels so hurt like this, then maybe it' s better if I'd never fall in love" Tetsuya whispered softly to the emptiness.

_Tell me about sadness…_

_ (you told me) If I close my eyes, I won't see the sadness_

_ (you told me) If I don't know the warmth, I won't get hurt_

_I can't recall that gentle voice in depth s of my mourning heart_

_Someone is calling me from the faded past_

_ (Asking me) When will I take the sadness back into my hands again?_

_In this moment that not come again_

_You are all I can see.._

_(Houko Kuwashima – Shinkai no Kodoku)_

—AkaKuro—

It's been three days since the conversation happen in the dining room, but Tetsuya still didn't want to come out from his bedroom.

Everything from food and to clean clothes would be delivered to the young master's room by maid or butler. Not because he could not confront his brother or trivial reasons like that. Tetsuya not the ones who like it, instead he really wanted to meet his brother, although he know that he might feel hurt over again, but if he can see his beloved brother even just for a moment, it was not a problem.

The reason why Tetsuya couldn't leave his bedroom was because he was sick. His fever that almost gone away come again and made him sicker because of the stress that he had after he felt broken heart.

Seijuurou who feeling worried –not that he will said it to anyone– because his lovely brother didn't want to talk to him and he couldn't do nothing. He afraid that his presence will make his young brother uncomfortable because the doctor also suggested not to make Tetsuya stress or feel depressed because his feeling can affect his healthiness.

Couldn't being beside his brother is the great trial for him. But, his brother needed rest, right? _Maybe Tetsuya is feeling bored with you? _Whisper Seijuurou's darkest mind.

If it was right, then nothing more he can do. And beside, Seijuurou also have a responsible as school president, basketball captain and off course as the boyfriend of Mayuzumi Chiihiro

Ah, if only Tetsuya and Mayuzumi know the reason why Seijuurou accepted the feeling from Mayuzumi, then maybe…

.

.

.

—AkaKuro—

**Continue or not?**

**Please give me your opinion by review.. the more you give me review, the more motivation and courage that I get to finish this story faster..**

**See you,**

**Tsuki Aizawa**


End file.
